


Ed Edd n Eddy One Shots

by NiaChase



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Awkwardness, Blankets, Boys Kissing, Candles, Dancing, First Kiss, Good Friends, Holding Hands, Kissing, Laughter, Losing, M/M, Mistletoe, Nudity, Painting, Party, Popcorn, Power Outage, Roadtrip, Snowball Fight, Summer Rain, The Ultimate Snowball, Underwear Theft, popcorn fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Get ready for the fluffiest one-shots from the cul-de-sac gang.





	1. Dancing

Double D sat at his window, watching the rain pour down onto the cul-de-sac. He sighed. _Summer rain, you can never predict them,_ He thought. Everybody had to the mind to be inside and not risk catching a cold. 

Eddy went ahead and told him how bum it was to stay indoors while Ed talked about how aliens were making it rain just when they were about to have fun. Edd wouldn't consider it fun to be chased around by the other neighborhood kids, but he enjoyed spending time with his friends.

Eddy's surprising inventions even if they always fail, were fun to build and work his mind. Ed's childlike personality and fascination for anything out of comic books always make Double D laughed.

But since the rain has put a hold on their crazed adventures, Double D decided to clean, replace loose labels and read his biology textbook to past the time. No one should be bothering him in this rain.  


He stands corrected when he opened the door to a wet Kevin Barr, the rain pouring harder with a promise of no sunny day until tomorrow. "Good Lord! Kevin, come in! What brings you here?" Double D asked. 

Kevin, remembering Double D's need for cleanliness and order, took off his shoes and socks. Double D was already fetching warmer and dry footwear for him. "Look, Dork, my power was knocked out and Nazz was out of town.

Any word of this to the others and you'll be meeting my fist. Got it?" Kevin growled out. Edd came back with fluffy socks and a towel for Kevin. "Understood, Kevin. I'd be happy to throw your clothes in the dryer." Double D suggested with a friendly smile.

Kevin really didn't understand his friendliness, but nodded and took off his clothes, Double D adverting his eyes. As he headed to put the clothes in the dryer, Kevin looked around. He never really been in Double D's other than the time he rushed in to get school supplies and the time he had to get Eddy when Eddy was dressed like Double D.

The place had sticky notes everywhere and labels, but other than that, it was pretty neat like a doctor's office. Kevin found an open textbook on the plant cells. _The kid really needs to get out more,_ Kevin thought. "Have you made yourself comfortable, Kevin?" Double D asked, handing him a robe.

Kevin took it and saw that it was Double D's robe. Nonetheless, he put it on the robe and Double D finally looked at him. "Yeah, sure. I see you are getting a head start on learning. It's summer." Kevin told him. Double D marked his place with a bookmark and close the book.

"One can never be early to start learning new information, Kevin. There is nothing wrong with getting a head start. I'm glad I had a quiet time to enjoy myself before the Eds come by. A rare moment indeed." Kevin rolled his eyes at the thought of the other Eds.

He didn't have so much against Ed, more so due to the lack of carelessness around him. But Eddy, Double D could do better. "I understand," Kevin responded. While he does like his friends and all, a quiet moment was nice to have for today. Kevin followed Double D.

"I was just getting started on ballet." Kevin raised an eyebrow. He knew Double D wasn't into all things manly but isn't that for girls? "Never knew you were into girlish stuff," Kevin said.

"Girlish to you, but practice among many football players. Surely you understand it helps build endurance, strengthens legs, and helps you maneuver on the playing field. Not to mention the stretching builds flexibility and can prevent such things like cramps and Charley horses.

It'll beneficial for you to try it with me." Double D suggested. Kevin frowned. He knew about it being practiced in professional sports, but he didn't want to look foolish. Then again, his legs every season has been killing him.

"Why are you doing this?" Kevin asked. Edd smiled at him. "How else do you think I keep up with Ed and Eddy? I may not be the strongest, but I don't want to be left behind." Kevin understood.

They walked into the garage, the patter of rain hitting the metal door. Kevin sighed. He does want to get better, but he doesn't want anyone to know that. "If word gets out-" "Your secret safe with me." Double D said before Kevin can finish his threat. 

Double D put something on the radio and they got started. Double D taught him the basics which were surprisingly hard for him, but Double D said nothing about it. He helped Kevin keep his back straight and hips open even when Kevin took off the robe because it was getting too hot.

When Kevin had to lift him up, he was surprised by how light Double D was. Maybe he can he Double D gain a bit of muscle mass on his body in return for helping Kevin. By the time they were done, the rain stopped and they were upstairs drinking water. 

Kevin was supposed to listen to Double D ramble the importance of water and a few recommended stretches, but Kevin's mind couldn't keep up but liked the sound of Double D's voice. It was less shakey and smoother to the ears.

With today's workout, it could put him to sleep, but in a good way, not because of boredom. "Kevin, are you listening to me?" Double D asked. Kevin was saved from answering when his phone rang. Kevin answered and heard his father was home and the power was back on.

Kevin let him know where he was while Double D fetch Kevin's warm clothes. "Thanks. I had a great time here. Maybe we can do this again soon after I'm not sore." Kevin suggested, putting on his green shirt. 

"That'll be wonderful, Kevin. I promise Eddy or Ed won't know a thing." Double D said with a smile, showing his gap. Kevin nodded his thanks and hurried home, Double D watched until Kevin made it safely. Summer rains might be unpredictable, but so is the unexpected growth of a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write this much but impressed with myself. See y'all next chapter. 
> 
> Critiques are welcomed. Thank you.


	2. Snowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kids but slightly older

With flu season here, Edd was more careful with what he touches and do, but he couldn't combat an excited Ed who trampled into his house, got him dressed haphazardly, and carried Double D on his shoulder to a waiting Eddy. 

He should've known he wasn't going to get a warm day indoors. "What took you so long Sockhead? We have people to beat and money to make." Eddy said before walking away. Ed still carried Double D on his shoulder, looking at the pretty mounds of snow and a few icicles.

"Dare I ask what is on the agenda today? Ed, you can put me down now." Ed put him down on his feet. "Sorry Double D." He apologized. Double D straighten his orange jacket and his green scarf. 

"It's alright Ed." Double D told him. Eddy groaned. "Are ya done kissing and making up? We have places to be." Eddy told them. Double sped up a bit so he walked beside Eddy, Ed running ahead because he saw something he liked.

"And what event requires our attendance, Eddy?" Double D asked. Eddy smirk and wrapped an arm around Double D. "Today, we take revenge on them and make a name for ourselves. Take we take over the cul-de-sac. Today, I will be the king." Eddy exclaimed.

Double D decided to not mention their past failures and let Eddy live his fantasy. "And how would that come to be?" Double D asked. "A snowball fight. Us against them. We can take'em." Double D already knew it would end in disaster. He can barely throw and Eddy would be targeted by Kevin surely.

"Hey, Where's lumpy?" He asked. They found him little ways further almost about to eat snow. Double D went on about the dangers of eating unfiltered water on the ground, but Eddy got impatient and pulled the two taller boys along. They have a snowball fight to win.  


Eddy would say one good thing that happened, Double D's wall protected them from incoming snowballs. Jimmy and Nazz were having harmless fun. Sarah and Kevin were getting closer to Eddy and Double D. Johnny and Ed were elsewhere, but you could here an occasional yell of victory from Edd and some poor sap who was targeted by Ed's wrath.

"How did this go wrong?! We had them!" Eddy asked. Double D didn't know how he could be so blind. "You wanted to beat them and gloated about your unaccomplished win to Kevin and did not listen to me when I told you we had no chance at winning.

I suggested we go home and drink cocoa, but nooo, you wanted this instead." Double D told him. Eddy rolled his eyes. "Well, you're the smart one Sockhead! Think of something!" Eddy told him. Double D didn't have much time to think before he heard Kevin. 

"Got'cha now Dork!" He said. Eddy and Double D shared a look. "Runaway!" They both said, making a break for it. They dodged incoming snowballs until the was far away enough to not hear the other kids.

They huffed and puffed in front of Double D's house, looking and checking to see if anyone followed them. Then Double D started to chuckle, Eddy feeling slightly offended. "What'cha laughing about?" Eddy asked.

"Considering our past failures of achievement, I'd see this was a more fun way of failing again. Pelted by snowballs, better than fist I supposed." Double D said. Eddy smiled and sorta agree to what Double D said, though still a little miffed he didn't win.

"I guess you're right," Eddy said quietly. He wiped a bit of snow off Double D, both blushing. Neither knew if it was from the cold or the small gesture. "Where's Ed at? He was supposed to be helping us back there." Eddy asked.

Double D wondered that, but remember Rolf wasn't out there either. "Oh no." Double whispered before he heard footsteps behind him. "What?" Eddy asked before freezing as Double D did too. Ed was holding a massive snowball and it was aimed at Eddy and Double D. 

"Feel The Wrath of the Mighty Snowball!" Ed shouted. "Ed!" Eddy and Double D shouted before being pummeled by the giant snowball, buried under the mounds of snow. "I'm ready for that cocoa now." Eddy groaned. Double D only groaned back in return. _You can't help but love the big Ed_, Double D thought.

Ed was rewarded with petting a chicken under Rolf's watchful eyes.


	3. Blanket

Double D and Eddy was sleeping over at Double D's place, Eddy's brother was over and Eddy didn't want to be around him. Double D didn't mind since Eddy was his good friend. They have been in awkward situations before so sleeping together wasn't a problem between two good friends.

Eddy listen to Double D's rules, even while giving a snarky remark sometimes, but it was well between them. Well, it was supposed to be. There was one problem. The blanket wasn't wide enough for both of them. Eddy liked to hog it and Double D was stuck on yanking it from him, always cold.

"Eddy, I'm cold." Double D said. Eddy sighed and sat up in his white t-shirt and polka-dot boxers. "This isn't going to work. Why can't we sleep in your parent's bed? It's bigger." Eddy asked. 

"Because it is their room and I have respect to not tamper with their belongings." Double D said. He just can't see himself sleeping on his parent's bed, even if they are not always around to really notice. The guilt would eat him. Eddy crossed his arms. "Fine. Then get closer." Eddy told him.

Don't get Double D wrong, he can handle sharing a bed, but touching in bed was another thing entirely. "I rather not. I like to have my personal space." Double D said. Eddy rolled. 

"This isn't a walk in the park for me too, Sockhead, but if you want to freeze, be my guest," Eddy said, pulling the blanket towards him. Double D couldn't argue. He scooted over, his hip touching Eddy's. Eddy looked away with a blush but wasn't seen in the dark.

Eddy laid down, Double D adjust his position to lay on his shoulder and one leg mingled with Eddy. Eddy turned to hold him and move the blanket so it was covering them both. Double D heart sped up, but he didn't know why or chose to ignore the reason.

He could smell the soap on Eddy's body and it brought comfort to him. Eddy ran his fingers over Double D's body, sleep evading him. Double D was so soft and small against him despite Double D being slightly taller than him. They were just friends though, nothing more. 

Eddy wasn't sure he wanted more, but this was nice. Double D was thinking the same. To feel arms around him from his best friend was comforting and not at all lewd and embarrassing as he thought. "Goodnight, Eddy," Double said softly.

Eddy smiled and held him tighter. "Yeah, goodnight," Eddy said. They both fell asleep in each other arms and in the morning, Ed didn't bother to wake them. "Awww," He said. They can wait to scam and have fun later.


	4. Candles

Kevin hurriedly cleaned his house, his father watching him with a chuckle. Kevin vacuumed, dusted, and clean his room. Double D was supposed to come over to help him study and part of him wanted to make Double D comfortable.

They don't have a good history, but Double D was too friendly to help him out and this was the least he can do. "Whoever this guy is, he must be a good influenced to make you clean up. We need to have him here more often." Kevin's dad said with a chuckle.

Kevin rolled his eyes. He already told his father that Edd was the neat freat nerd that hangs out with the other trouble makers, though he can't really call Ed that. He was more so clueless than Eddy, the scammer and the short annoying one. 

Before Kevin can say anything, they heard knocking at the door. "I got it," His dad said, but Kevin hurried past him. "No, I got it," Kevin said. His dad would just embarrass him like every time Nazz came over. This was only a study session anyway. 

Kevin opened the door to Double D dressed in a sweater vest, khakis pants, and a plaid tie with his signature hat on his head. "Greetings Kevin," Double D said. Kevin welcomed him in. "Sup, thanks for making time to help me," Kevin told him.

Double D smiled. "Always welcome to help awaken the mind to such knowledge. Though Eddy and Ed seem displeased." Double D said. Kevin rolled his eyes. They can handle themselves without the smart one for a couple of hours. "You must be Double D. Welcome to our home and thanks for helping Kevin." Kevin's father said.

They shook hands. "Edward Vincent sir and you are quite welcomed." Double D introduced himself. "Well, I'll let you two study now. I'll bring snacks up soon." Kevin thanked his dad and grabbed Double D's hand to hurry to his bedroom. They worked on history and science, Kevin was a bit confused about memorizing the forming of government and the dates but can remember what happened during the war just fine.

Mostly because that part was interesting. After an hour of working on that and Double D giving him tips on how to remember it, they started on science, mostly on the difference between a plant cell and an animal cell. After an hour of that, Double D quiz him.

"Name one similarity between a plant cell and an animal cell?" Double D asked. "They are both eukaryotic cells so they both have a membrane and cell organs," Kevin said.

The eukaryotic reminded him of the word Erotic, so he remembered. He still remembers Double D blushing when he said that out loud. "The correct word is organelles, but all the same correct. Can you name two things a plant cell has that an animal cell doesn't have?" Double D asked.

"Um, a cell wall and, uh, chloroplast?" Kevin questioned. He was unsure about that last one, certain he mixed it up with a different word. But Double D threw his hands up happily, smiling widely. "Correct! Good job, Kevin! I'm proud of you" Double D said. 

Kevin wasn't going to lie, it felt good to be praised by Double D. He smiled softly at Double D's smile, thinking it was cute. Then the lights went out unexpectedly, which left the two boys confused. "What happened?" Double D asked.

Kevin shrugged but heard talking outside. Before they could check, Kevin's father came up with finger food and candles. "Hey you two, don't know what is going on but I'm sure the lights will be on soon. Here are some candles for you." Kevin's dad said.

He put the finger food between them and lit the candles in Kevin's room before leaving. the light wasn't really all that bright. Kevin shrugged. "Hungry?" Kevin asked. He didn't hear a response so he went for the finger sandwiches.

But instead of a sandwich, he touches Double D's hand instead. Double D pulled his hand back. "My apologies Kevin," He said. Kevin blushed. "It's alright." They still ate, their fingers bumping each other until it was all gone. They didn't know so their hands touched again.

Kevin cleared his throat. "My bad," He said before getting up to check the window. The sun was almost gone, the shy painted purple. He heard many of his neighbor's voices and saw Nazz blonde hair, but didn't hear Eddy and Ed. Strange. "Why do you hand out with dumb and dumber?" Kevin asked out of the blue.

Double D was surprised he asked. "Other than our common name, I believe it's because they were outsiders like me. They were the first to meet me and try to scam me as well, but compared to the rest of you, I don't belong."

Double D got up form the bed and looked out the window too, but Kevin's attention was on the dork beside him. He wanted to argue that it was wrong, but he really couldn't.

Kevin was the jock who bullied nerds, Nazz was the pretty one, Johnny was the weird kid, Rolf was old school, and Sarah and Jimmy were still kids. Eddy was always trying to get money, Ed was mentally challenged and Double D dealt with that and made friends out of them.

Maybe it was time for Kevin to change the way he did things. "I'm sorry Double D." Kevin apologized. Double D looked at him and Kevin couldn't help but think he was cute. A cute nerd, but still cute. Double D had soft features than Kevin's hard ones.

He was small, scrawny, opposite of what Kevin was. "It's alright Kevin. Maybe we can become friends as well." Double D suggested. Kevin gave a shrug, not really pay attention when the glow of the candle made him a lot better than cute.

So when he found himself cuffing Double D's jaw and kissing him, he was more than embarrassed, but his heart racing. It was just them pressing lips together, but it sent a shock down Double D's spine. His hands were clenching Kevin's shirt and his eyes were wide.

it was nice and soft, but it didn't last long. They separated when they heard the familiar sound of Eddy and Ed calling for Double D. They looked out the window to see Ed yelling for him while Eddy headed for Kevin's house.

"I must leave. Maybe we can study next week?" Double D suggested. Kevin's cheeks were hot while he nodded, glad he didn't say anything about the kiss. "Yeah. See ya, Edd." Kevin said softly.

Double D gathered his things and left Kevin's bedroom when Eddy's voice echoed into Kevin's house. Kevin touched his lips and looked outside to the Eddy pulling Double D somewhere and Double D waving behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part two to this, but it will be on Chapter 7.


	5. Wet

"Filthy, Filthy, Filthy. I need a thorough bath." Double D said, guided by Eddy. The three boys were covered in mud, looking for someplace to get clean. Eddy headed to the creek mostly to so they wouldn't track mud in any house for Double D's sake, but he couldn't care less. 

Ed was prowling on the ground pretending to be a mud monster, thankfully away from Double D. "Well here's the next big thing." Eddy said when stood by the riverside. "CANNONBALL!" Ed screamed before jumping in the water. Eddy quickly joined in, taking his clothes off in the water. 

"Do you know how dirty and contaminated that water is? I bet-" "Are you rant us to death while dirty or are you going to get in? We don't have all day." Eddy told him. Double D was at odds. Get in the water and get decent or track dirty into his spotless house?

Double D took off his shirt and shorts, placing his socks and shoes to the side where they won't get wet. He got into the cold water, shocking his skin. Then he did something he wouldn't normally do. He took off his dirty hat and let his black locks of hair fall to his shoulders. 

Eddy looked at him. Double was gorgeous with his hair out though that wasn't the reason he had his hat on in the first place. "oh, pretty hair Double D," Ed told him. Double D didn't turn around. "Thank you, Ed." Double D said. Eddy stared.

The black lock seems inky in the sunlight and as Double D washed his hair, very shiny. Double D's body in water wasn't too bad either. Water droplets falling down Double D's milky skin.

"Aww, is Double D pretty Eddy?" Ed asked, watching Eddy stare at Double D. Eddy shook out of that gaze and blushed, Double D looking over his shoulder at Eddy. Eddy stuttered. "Uh... um... well, he's alright." Eddy managed. 

Double D turned away with a blush. "Aww, you like him! Like butter to my toast." Ed said. Eddy rolled his eyes but his face was getting hotter. "Shut it, Monobrow," Eddy told him while Ed laughed.

Eddy refused to think he may like Double D. Sure, they were close and they had kissed because of a dare, but nothing more. But his heart fluttered like every time he always near Nazz.

No. 

"Shall we get going fellas? While bathing in the river gave us temporary relief from the filthy muck, I suggest a proper shower is a must." Double D said, putting his hair back in his cap. Eddy nodded and hurried to put on his clothes. 

The sooner he was out of the water, the better. When Double D turned around, they caught each other's eyes and he smiled. Okay, maybe a small crush, but nothing more. 

At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.


	6. Roadtrip

Kevin leaned forward as he drove on his bike, Edd behind him with arms wrapped around Kevin. The next three days, it was just them, alone. That was fine with Kevin, but Edd was a little confused. Once he said he was stopping at science exhibits for his summer homework and he needs someone who can tell it to his level, Edd joined. 

Then he was scared of his deathtrap of a bike so Kevin gave him rides on it the week before the trip so Edd was used to it. So now, with arms around his waist and pressure on his back, Kevin savored the feeling of Edd being close to him for the next hour. When they finally got there, Kevin parked his bike.

The building itself stood tall with a light orange glow and tinted windows down the middle. They had a small walk to the glass doors, but before they could, Double D's legs were wobbly. "Woah. Hehe," Kevin help him and after a moment of trying to get the blood flowing, they walked to the doors. 

"Thank you again, Kevin, for taking me here. I'm so excited. I also have your notepad and pencil in my satchel for note-taking." Edd told him. Figures. Kevin intentionally left his own so they could just hang out. He wasn't ready to admit it would be a date but like a date. Like a pre-date.

"Actually, I lied about the summer homework thing. I just wanted to be alone with you without the others around to gossip." Kevin told him, his head down. Edd looked at him. 

"I guess I do need a moment from the usual shenanigans of the cul-de-sac. And I suppose it's easy to have me come with you with the thought of going to a science museum." Edd said with a small smile. 

Kevin lifted his head and smiled back at him. "Choice. Also, I do want to go here and I know you will enjoy this." Kevin said. With a bit of courage, he grabbed Double D's hand and hurried to the building with a blush on his face.

With their hands together, they looked at the many dinosaur bones and sat in an Omnitheater to seen space and many other things. When the room was dark, Kevin put his arm around his shoulders, ignoring Edd's look towards him. He did enjoy it when Edd did put his head on Kevin's shoulder. Yeah, they both were blushing in the dark, but never moved.  


That night, they slept in a hotel room for a night. They bathed, ate, change into their nightclothes, and Edd called Eddy to let him know he was okay. Kevin watched while he brushed his teeth, listening to Edd's responses. 

He knew Eddy would be worried about his only brain within his group, but Kevin would protect him. He wasn't like how he used to be. He lightened up. He still wasn't someone you need to mess with either. 

Kevin went back to the bathroom to spit and clean his mouth. When he got out, Edd was off the phone. "I just want to say thank you for allowing me to join you and taking me to the science museum. I know it's not in your line of interest." Kevin shrugged and sat on his separate bed.

"It's alright, Edd. I had fun. I know tomorrow you'll love where we're going." Kevin said. Edd blushed. "Thank you," Edd said again. Kevin only shrugged and turn off his bed lamp. "Night, Edd," Kevin said before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard the soft voice of Double D telling him goodnight and Kevin secretly smiled. 

\-------------------------------

Kevin watched Double D get excited to look at insects. Kevin himself wasn't really fond of bugs himself, but he knew Double D did so why not. He didn't even know why was he doing this. 

Sure he has a small, tiny, not even visible crush on the nerd, but why do all this? But all the same, he walked through it while Double D ran his mouth over something Kevin wasn't paying attention to. He did like the butterfly room. 

The soft little creatures flying around didn't give him an urge to itch and smack so he can deal with. He even had one land on his finger and a few in his hair. Double giggled at him, Kevin seeing the bright smile on his face. 

Kevin's cheeks heated up and waved the butterflies away and walk out of the butterfly room with Double D behind him. "Thanks for picking this place. I love it here." Double D said. Kevin shrugged it off. 

"Cool, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kevin suggested. After Double D agreed, they headed off to the food court and ordered their respective meals. Double D ate his salad while Kevin chow down on a burger. 

"What is our next destination, Kevin?" Kevin smiled. "Anywhere you want." He told him. Double D blushed. "Why are you so nice to me? I understand you want to hang out with me, but surely there is a reason for you to have me as your company rather than Rolf or Nazz." Double D asked.

Kevin put his burger down to fully give Double D attention. "Maybe it's because I want to get to know you without your friends. I have my personal reasons as for why, but can you accept that answer?" Kevin said. "I can, but only if you let me take you somewhere." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Where to?" he asked.

The next place they went to was a nearby movie theater because Double D decided to take him on a date.


	7. Second Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 on chapter 10

Double D was smart about a lot of things. Every kid in the cul-de-sac told him at least once and he was confident about his intellect, but feelings weren't one of them. Growing up, he had problems talking to girls. He gets tongue-tied and sweaty, sometimes he has to turn away to speak properly, but his voice was still shakey.

Nazz was proof of that and Marie when they reached high school. And now he has a different problem, Kevin. They studied not too long ago and at the moment that they were in there feeling, Kevin kissed him. 

Double D didn't understand it and he was glad Eddy saved him from talking about it. He usually has another reason why he would stutter, blush, and avoid eye contact with Kevin concerning his harsh nature, but now it was the complete opposite.

Kevin was being friendly towards him, dealing with Ed's personality and tried his best to not hit Eddy whenever they were going at it. Double D played his part to steer Eddy away as well to help, but he still felt weird about Kevin's actions.

He wouldn't say it was gaining a crush, more like a... growing fixation that required Double D's attention. Everywhere he went, Keving was nearby. Double D would watch him walk by, sometimes catching himself admiring Kevin's body.

In shared classes with him, he would feel eyes on him and Double D would turn around to catch Kevin's eyes on him. He recently started going to games because of Ed joining the team, and as much as he would cheer Ed on, he would be watching Kevin be direct and lead his team to victory. 

There was one time they waved at each other. But it took Kevin to finally find Double D in a library when they finally talked. "I'm surprised you're not reading a textbook," Kevin said, scaring Double D for a moment. 

He turned around to see Kevin. "Oh... um, yeah. Sometimes I like to entertain myself with a bit of fiction reading. What brings you here, Kevin?" Double D asked. It wasn't that Kevin wasn't welcomed, but it was unusual of him being here. 

"Well, it is the school library. Welcome to all students, you know." Kevin said with a smirk. He sat across from Double D. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I assumed you wouldn't walk in here." Double D explained. 

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Kevin asked. If Double D was honest, yes. He wanted a good distraction before his mind finds its way back to Kevin. "Do you need anything from me? I can help you with a bit of studying if you like." Double D said instead of answering.

Kevin caught on to that. "Actually yes. I was wondering if you would go to the winter formal with me. You know, like a date." Kevin said, getting slightly embarrassed. He figured it was a good first date.

Double D looked around, unsure if Kevin was talking about him. And a date? "Me? As a date?" He asked. Double D watched Kevin scratched the back of his head but still confirm he was indeed talking about him. So Double D did the one that would comfort him in this situation:  


He pulled his hat down to his eyes.  


"T-Thank you f-for the invite, but I must decline. I don't think I'm a good choice as your date to the winter formal. I wasn't planning on attending anyway." Double D told him. Kevin did find it cute.

"I think you're a perfect choice. I am the one who is asking you, dork. No one is behind this. And I gotta admit, I do sorta, maybe, like you." Kevin said. Double D lips moved to a small smile, but he still didn't believe it. "You like me?" Double D asked to confirm.

"Do you believe me?" He asked. Double D shook his head. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Would a person who is lying do this?" Kevin asked before leaning across the table and holding the back of Double D's head to kiss him. 

Double D was shocked to feel Kevin's lips on him again and he was ashamed when it didn't last long. It wasn't magical like it said in his fiction books, but it did cause his heart to beat rapidly.

A simple press of lips, but Double D liked it. When Kevin moved away, Double D said, "You'll be surprised how far a person will go to prank someone and is made a fool." Kevin knew that. He did that himself. But he raised Double D's hat to see his blue-green eyes.

"Maybe it's time you figure out how far I will go to prove that I really like you by coming to the dance with me," Kevin told him softly. Double D blushed and nodded. "Maybe I should." Double D said. Kevin smiled.


	8. Childhood

Ed was a lot of things: creative, childlike, on rare occasions smart, and maybe dumb. But he understood in his own way. He knows Eddy is always after money, and while he didn't understand how valuable money was for Eddy, he understood fun and jawbreakers.

It was fun to build or make schemes, playing a part where ever Eddy wants him to be. It was fun. He knows Double D is super smart and always worries, but Ed knew it was because he cared so much for his friends. Ed couldn't ask for better friends. 

He remembers the time they always run away from the Kankers, play pranks on each other, and the moments they are good friends to each other. You can't hear the word Ed without thinking of the boys that caused chaos in the cul-de-sac just like you can't think of butter without thinking about toast, at least that how it was for Ed.

And here he was thinking about his childhood and how amazing it was and good friends he had. The three Eds together again and their bond still amazingly close.

Eddy was more humbled but knew his fastest way to get a dollar, Double D a scholar and teaching kids to be even smarter, and Ed an amazing comic-book artist with a few sci-fi comic-books with his name on it. Their childhood was amazing and made them a name for the three dorks, as Kevin still calls them, which made everyone's childhood pretty fun.  


Ed might not understand much, but he always knows he has the best friends in the world and nothing can change that.


	9. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short because I don't know how to write Rolf yet. So forgive me if he's very OoC.

Rolf was repainting his farm and he needed someone to occupy his animals. All the other kids didn't want to and Rolf wasn't going to hire short ed-boy due to his greed, wimpy ed-boy, even if he was smart, so he settled for strong-as-a-bull ed-boy. 

What he got: "Chicken and Moo moo's!" Ed exclaimed, hugging one of the few chickens. Smart ed-boy watched him thankfully while Short ed-boy grumbled about not getting paid to do this.

So while Rolf trusted them, he went to paint his fence and barn, hearing distant yells of Ed. Things were good for once until he was a ladder, painting the top part of his barn. 

"Watch out Ed!" Double D yelled. Rolf didn't get a chance to process what was said until the ladder was knocked from under him and he fell onto Ed. It still hurt. And just when Rolf was about to get Ed, his paint buckets fell on top of them, painting them red. 

They were both shocked and stared at each other dripping with paint until Ed laughed, Eddy, laughing in the distance. The red paint mingled in Rolf's blue hair and down his face.

Rolf was confused for a moment, but he guessed they did look silly. So he joins in and laughed as well. No one was hurt badly and Double D did make sure they were okay. Rolf guess it was okay to sometimes laugh things off.


	10. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

Double D walked with his friends to the Winter Formal, Eddy going with Nazz and Ed going with May. Eddy gave tips about how to romance on the dance floor, but he was equally nervous about dancing with a pretty girl. Ed wasn't as scared but excited to party. Double D, sadly, had boy trouble neither Eddy lazy advice or Ed's excited energy can scare away.

He's on his own with this one. Before they went inside, Eddy stopped them. "Alright, how I look? I'm about to dance with a pretty girl so I need to be hot." Eddy said. Double D straighten his outfit before straightening Ed's bow tie.

"Like handsome gentlemen, if I do say so myself. Your dates won't know what hit them." Double D said. Eddy smiled. "Good. Boys, let's crash this dance floor." Eddy said while Ed followed him after.

Double D had no choice but to follow. The Winter formal was lit up with blue and silver, paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, blue and white balloons, with a table full of sweets on the far right wall. Christmas songs played overhead, ranging to Mariah Carey to Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer. 

"Big Ed!" said a voice before a girl in a pretty white dress flew onto Ed. Ed, being a gentleman Double told him to be, complimented on how pretty she was before he was dragged away to his fate. 

They really were a nice couple and really meant for each other. Figuring Nazz and Kevin wasn't here yet, Eddy and Double D talked and dance a bit. Double D was always reminded how much his friends were good to him to not only accept him but treat him no different than before.

Eddy even twirled him, but it was a bit awkward considering the height difference, but it was fun. Then Nazz and Kevin showed up. Nazz looked like a pretty Cinderella, her dress stopping at her knees and wore cute flats.

Eddy was tongue-tied for a moment, Nazz laughing it off and after talking with Double D, dragged Eddy away blushing red. Double D chuckled at them before fully placing his attention on Kevin. He wore a nice black suit with a blue bow tie. 

He looked nervous. "Hey Double D. You look... different, but a good different." Double D was wearing a red v-neck and black jeans. Double D wasn't wearing his hat and Double D had a whole hair day with Nazz to help him look decent. 

"According to Eddy, I look hot enough than normal dorkiness. And I volunteered to take my hat off to... um, impress you so you won't look foolish with me." Double D told him. Kevin smiled and held he pulled him closer.

"As amazing and cute you are now, I love the dorky you. Now you owe me a dance." Double D smiled and leaned forward to peck Kevin on the lips before tugging him to the dance floor. Kevin was still wearing a smile. 

They danced at an appropriate space, but Kevin did twirl him and sometimes pulled him close when the teachers weren't looking. Double D had fun and laugh at the attention he got from Kevin. 

He really did change from the time they studied together. Kevin pulled him out to the hallway after the Twelve Days of Christmas played overhead. He looked up and down the hallways while Double D was confused. "Do you need something, Kevin?" Double D asked. Kevin smiled.

"No. Just making sure we're alone," Kevin answered before pulling out a mistletoe and held it above their heads. "Well, look at that. A mistletoe. You know what that means." Kevin said with a smile. Double D had to giggle at that before Kevin kissed him.

It was cute and light with thankfully no tongue, but it still warmed Double D's body as Kevin dropped his arm and held Double D closer to him. Double D found his arms around him, the fabric running over his hand.

He slightly wished it was Kevin's skin. Kevin was the one who broke the kiss, clearing his throat. He had to adjust himself, Double D thankfully quiet about it. Double D scratch the back of his head. "Does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend?" He asked. Double D wasn't really smart about this level and he wasn't sure about the level of affection or what each title includes.

"I would love to call you my boyfriend if you're okay with it," Kevin told him. Some parts of Double D still thinks this could be a prank. A terrible one since it was starting to involve feelings, or at least his feelings.

As much as everything has been going perfectly and he was loving the behavior Kevin was acting towards him, he wasn't sure if the feeling was actually mutual. But Double D still played along because he was listening to his heart and was willing to take a chance, even if it may hurt him in the end.

"I would like that very much," Double D said. Kevin smiled and took his hand before heading back into the party. The rest of the night was fun and Double D hoped for many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 on Chapter 16


	11. Hands

Double D and Eddy were having one of their usual disagreements about who fault it was about a fail scam. To Eddy, it was a good scam while Double D thought it was one of the most idiotic scams Eddy could come up with. So with that in mind, Eddy thought Double D didn't put his all into the scam so it failed because of him.

Double D tried to tell him with the reason why it failed, but it simply went over Eddy's head. So, in other words, to get through Eddy's big skull, Double D called him a selfish brute that only cares for himself and nondeserving of all the money in the world, much less, any friends, before walking away from Eddy and Ed. Eddy was mad and sad at the hurtful words but didn't want Double D to know.

"Fine! Who needs a boring nerd who just mothers us all the time?! I don't need you and I never ever want you again!" Eddy yelled before walking back to his house. Ed was stuck between his two friends and found solace with Rolf and his chickens. Rolf gave his apologizes and gave a few ideas to help Ed get his friends back together.

But after Ed heard glue, he figured out a plan to get them back together. Considering how he can't put his friends in danger after the one time he got them to act out one of his favorite scenes from his comic book, he went to the next best thing: He managed to glued his friends' hands together and put them in the Kanker's trailer.

Rolf said put them in a room they can't escape from so why not the Kanker's place? It also reminded him of so many scenes when the characters thought they were going to die so they talked out their feelings, so it was a win in his book. "Ed, you idiot! Let us out of here before the Kankers come back!" Eddy yelled while banging on the door, using the back of Double D's hand.

"Do you mind?! That is my hand you are abusing against the door!" Double D yanking his glued hand, dragging Eddy as well. "Well, it deserves it since it's your fault in the begin with." Eddy accused. "My fault? I have you know it wasn't my fault for your selfish brain to come up with foolish scams not worthy of giving attention to!" Double D yelled at him.

"Friends help friends, even if we fail. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you strive for perfection Mr. Teacher's Pet!" Eddy yelled, wanting to cross his arms. "One, perfection is in the eye of the person who is judging with their picture of what perfection is. Two, what the difference if we just keep failing each time? Have you ever consider I just want the best for you? That maybe one day I want you to get your hands on a jawbreaker and be happy for once?" Double D asked.

Eddy wanted to turn away, but his glued hand wouldn't allow him to. "I know and I'm trying, okay? You just don't trust me." Eddy said softly. Double D sighed. He should trust Eddy more and maybe have a little more faith. 

"Fine, I will. Just listen to me when I know things are going to go crazy. Can you do that for me?" Double D asked softly. Eddy nodded. He can work on that. "Kay." They smiled at each other, hands still clasped together. Their moment was ruined when they heard the Kankers coming closer. Now they have another problem. But at least they were going to work together this time.


	12. Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Short.

Eddy and Ed were waiting for Double D to get finish folding clothes, another task from the sticky notes from his parents. And after that last prank of pretending to be Double D's parents and leaving sticky notes, Double D kept them in his sights. 

Never again will he stick lint in his belly button.

"Ugh! Hurry up, Sockhead or we'll miss the movie." Eddy said, actually scanning through a science magazine since he was pretty bored and Double D didn't have any good magazines with hot babes in it.

"I'm almost done, Eddy. Have a bit of patience. I have to make sure it's neat." Double D informed them. "But dragons, Double D!" Ed said as if it was more important than folding underwear. Maybe to him, but not Double D. Besides, he really was almost done. He just had to fold the underwear.  


Yes, he folds underwear.  


Eddy watched him, utterly bored until something caught he sight. The underwear was inside out, and on the waistband of the boxers was Kevin's name stitched on it. "What is Kevin's underwear doing here, Double D?" Eddy asked, know exactly why it was there.

Eddy gave a sly smile while Ed chuckled. Double D blushed. "It's not what you think." Double D said. Eddy snatched the underwear and waved it around. "Innocent Double D isn't innocent anymore." Double D tried to get the underwear back with a blush, but thinking back to that night. 

To be honest, nothing happened. They made a step forward in their relationship by cuddling naked. Kevin kissed his body as Double D got used to being naked around him. He felt indecent around him and a little shy, but Kevin made him feel beautiful.

"It's really not like that," Double D said, chasing Eddy. Eddy laughed. Ed was making kissing noises in the background and laughing. It got a smile out of Double D. At least his friends accepted Kevin as Double D's boyfriend. If Double D has to deal with the teasing from the two Eds, he'll just be fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a small story about Edd and Kevin's little moment. That's too cute and romantic. But that's only if y'all want me to.


End file.
